


End of the Line (BMH story1)

by kinkou



Series: Beyond My Heart [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkou/pseuds/kinkou
Summary: This is the first in a series that will interconnect called BEYOND MY HEART: On a very hot night, a couple meet for the first time on the final train and fate brings them together





	

**_Title: End of the Line_ **

 Author:Kinkou

 Rating:M

 Genre(s):supernatural/romance

 Pairing(s): Marik/Malik

 Spoilers:none

 Disclaimer: Not my characters only my plots, hallucinations, and bunnies.

 Summary:This is the first in a series that will interconnect called BEYOND MY HEART: On a very hot night, a couple meet for the first time on the final train and fate brings them together.

Lifting his face to catch what little breeze fluttered past, Malik continued to descend into the dimmed world of the underground. The city still had yet to update the lights here and the shadows played heavily in his mind as well as the walls around. This was the first time he’d EVER caught the train THIS late. Summer was in full swing above, and the concrete tomb he now found himself offered little in the way of relief from the heat above.

He stepped lightly onto the station's platforms and waited. The pale blue shirt hung loosely around his form as he fanned himself with the folders from his box. Sweat made the already gauzy shirt seem all the sheerer.  _ ‘Would it only cool down a bit’ _ , he wished. Continuing to fan himself, Malik’s attention perked at the dull echo of footsteps. Shadows clung to the form as it crept ever closer. With a baited breath, Marik shrunk further in. Lavender widened as the form soon resolved itself into a truly drool worthy specimen of maleness.

Marik stepped onto the platform. He carried his leather jacket over his shoulder; the sweat of a hard day’s work getting no chance to fade in the warmth of the heat wave. Light blonde hair flared wildly about  and a lifetime of outdoor labor kissed his darkened skin .He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand as he stepped out onto the opposite platform and leaned back against the wall; the tight white T-shirt hugging his athletic body in the dimly lit dungeon of the Station.

When the laborer leaned against the wall, Malik could only purr at the sight he offered _. ‘Now that is a body well worth a show’. _ But he quickly shook the thought out of his head. That was totally beneath him. The heat must have been affecting him more than he thought. Looking past the laborer, he spotted the restrooms. Maybe he could go cool himself off a bit. With the thoughts still playing in his mind, he quickly started past. 

Marik glanced up at the passing of someone where he had thought he was alone. Caution turned to interest, catching sight of the young beauty. His lithe shape and nearly sheer clothing instantly commanded his attention.   His eyes moved up and down him like the caress of an unknown lover. Marik offered a faint smile as the young man passed, trying his best not to look lecherous... but at the same time unable to keep the curiosity and desire completely from his eyes. The morsel blushed lightly as their paths crossed.  Marik opened his mouth to say something, but the only sound he could make was a light chuckle. His smirk widened slightly as Malik looked away nervously as he passed; his eyes watching the subtle swaying of his hips in the form fitted black slacks.  

Blushing, Malik continued into the restroom. If anything it was hotter in here than outside. He shook his head as he rinsed his face and neck in the sink. This was not a good day for much of anything so why he chose today to clean his desk out was beyond him. Looking up in the mirror, he noticed just how little his shirt was hiding. "Oh well," he said to no one in particular. "I guess since it's already soaked from sweat I might as well cool off with it." Taking off the thin shirt, he quickly doused it in the sink and lightly wrung it out. Finally finished, he replaced it and sighed in relief. Walking out, he closed his eyes to enjoy the wet slither of the fabric against his skin.

Leaning against the wall just outside the restroom door, Marik couldn’t seem to shake the image of the young man from his mind. He absently daydreamed, humming a favorite song that'd been stuck in his head all day. An opening door drews his glance and his lips part in surprise as the soaked shirt concealed very little of his daydream’s current star. Swallowing hard, he massaged the back of his neck nervously and tried to hide behind a friendly smile as he forced his eyes to try and part with the body before him.

Malik didn't notice his audience until the soft shuffle of feet caught him back to the present. Widening in surprise, he suddenly remembered that he was not the only one here. He tilted his chin up a little bit higher as he walked forward. After all, it wasn't like he could not see his body before. Walking forward, he blushed even brighter as Marik sought to avoid his eye contact or even look in his direction. For some reason this nagged at him. If for some reason it was the heat or the late hour, he was starting to get testy and this was warring on his nerves. His glare caught Marik as he strolled forward. Standing eye to outraged eye, Malik lost his control . "And what seems to be your problem?"

Marik felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end... the angry look in his eyes contrasted sharply by the nearly revealed skin of his chest. His eyes lifted and he offered the best smirk he could. "Forgive me for staring... It’s not everyday you meet someone so... hot." He chuckled to himself a bit, hoping he got the pun. "Sorry… bad pun."

Soft acapellas played along his spine at the soft chuckle. The anger defused quickly through him. Sighing, Malik tentatively answered his smirk. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little too susceptible to this heat wave. " Holding out his hand, he tilted his head and grinned. " HI, I'm Malik. Nice to meet you."

He could feel the heat of his body rise... and the heat had nothing to do with it this time. He took his soft, delicate hand in his rough, well worked one and flashed a charming and friendly smirk. "Marik, and I understand about this heat. Can turn even the nicest people angry quick." After they parted hands, he quickly tried to think of something to say other than HOT!.. "So, it’s a little late for a subway trip... you work late shifts?"

"Heh. Not really. I was just cleaning out my desk. Thanks to that damn egotistical jerk of a boss. " His eyes flashed a sharp royal purple in anger before he realized he was ranting. "Sorry. It's been a long day. This is actually the first time I've ridden this late."

Marik’s smile widened at his anger and he laughed disarmingly to ease him a bit. "Yeah most boss' are jackass. I work graveyard shifts... so I'm on this track every night." He tilted his head a bit and Malik barely caught the quick trip back down his body Marik’s eyes took before he caught himself. Quickly he tried to cover it up by looking around the empty station.

Malik’s swallow caught in his throat at that look. Putting it off as his imagination, he turned back to the tracks. "So is there usually only you on the line this late?"

Marik glanced up and down the station, as his eyes move to Malik once more, his gaze was away from him; his turned body gives him the perfect opportunity to glance down at the firm ass tucked away in the tight slacks. He can feel his own pants growing tighter and nearly stutters as he answers. "Y-yeah... yeah. It gets pretty lonely sometimes, but we all gotta work right?'

Delicious and devilish thoughts played havoc in Malik’s far from innocent mind as Marik’s voice brought flashes of other visions. Coughing lightly, he blushed further. "Umm.. yeah we do. So how far do you ride?"  **_WHAT was he THINKING??_ ** Right now, a thought was germinating.

His question intrigued him. Marik had made this trip a thousand times before... this was the first time the ride seemed it would be worth staying awake for. "Till the end of the line. Pretty empty most days the whole way through tho." He hesitates, then decides to be a bit more bold, stepping forward off the wall to stand next to him, he glanced both ways down the tracks to sneak another quick peek down the front of his soaked shirt before raising his eyes to Malik’s. "What about you?"

Malik was speechless for several moments before he registered the question. Looking quickly away, he answered a little huskily. "Um. That's my stop too, I just have to walk a few blocks to my place on Rigars Street." Time seemed to stand still for him as he tried to get himself under control. Turning back to him, Malik opened his mouth only to shut it once more as the train roared through. "I... uh... guess we better be going." Stammering as he moved, Malik fought the confusion and feelings racing through his traitorous body.

Marik smiled nervously again and nodded. "Yeah, after you."  He motioned to the opening subway car doors. The train was empty, and his mind raced with the fantasies of passing through a dark tunnel with him. Marik tried to tell himself not to sit beside him... and watched where he moved to. With measured self-control he moved to sit directly across from him. Resting back into the seat and extending one leg so it stretched almost all the way across to Malik while still off to the side, the ache of a long day’s work finally started to catch up to him with a sigh.

Malik watched as he relaxed further in the seat; trying hard not to drool at the candy presented. Groaning under his breath, he cursed himself for being as bad as his old boss.  **_But... but... he's had a hard day. Ummm....... better help him to relax._ ** His mind took over where his sanity would not tred. Sliding down softly in front of him, Malik leaned over and gently licked the front seam of his pants and the bulge sitting just beneath.

Marik’s eyes snapped open to land upon the other blond. His lips parted and it looked as if he would say something... but only a low moan escaped. His mind was unsure of what to do ... but his body was way ahead of him. Both hands slipped down to touch his shoulders lightly. He bit his lip with a charming smile and allowed him to continue as he desired. **_Why stop a good thing?_ **

Feeling Marik’s hands caress his shoulders lightly, Malik nipped the fabric playfully as he brought his fingers in. Slowly dragging their tips back and forth, he circled the growing bulge gently. His own moan ground past his lips as the hard steel beneath his fingers beckoned. Singing at a pitch his own body wished to match, Malik closed his eyes against the realization of his own actions. He tugged the zipper and releasing the hidden beast. Bursting forth, Malik’s eyes widened for a moment before his head descended once more to his new treat. Snaking out, his tongue started circling in a dizzying path across his base and gradually, as he ascended in the spiral to the tip, his fingers took its place.

Marik looked around quickly as the heat in his body rose far beyond the heat in the subway train. The doors slid closed and the train began down the tracks. As it picked up speed the whole car shook lightly. The lights flickered as they entered the tunnel. With the fantasy starting, Marik’s hands tightened on Malik’s shoulders slightly; fingers lacing themselves into his hair slowly. His head tilted back against the window and Malik could feel his back arch slightly forward. Feeling his treat’s acceptance, he settled his hands on a rhythm and started pumping back and forth as his mouth cocooned him in its warmth. Suckling harshly, he waited until he could feel his tightening. Then puurrrrrrrrrrrred.

Instantly Marik’s eyes open and his body tensed. He moaned in unison with the ecstatic purring ... and his hips rocked forward again into his willing embrace. Both of his hands slipped behind his neck to wrap tightly in his hair. He took care not to be too rough, but firm in his hold. He pulled his right leg inwards until his knee stroked his side through the soaked shirt... the denim completely identifiable against the smooth skin beneath. Malik’s own moan-purr swirled around him as he continued to devour. The salty sweetness of him permeated throughout Malik’s senses. Tugging gently back, he kept his nails moving in patterns across the dark skin as his mouth found the soft treasures underneath. Blowing gently across them, he took the first then the other into his warmth. Rolling them gently in a suckle, he delighted in the moans above. His body knew what he would do soon, but his mind just wanted to know the present and the taste of this rarest of treats.

A shiver rocketed through him, and he tried to hold back the sounds of his obvious enjoyment. Marik barely knew him, and the only thought in his mind is how amazing his touch and scent was. The heat of the air already had him sweating lightly and as he worked his package, Marik reached beyond his back to remove the nonexistent barrier his shirt posed. Looking down, Marik’s evil grin offered so many future plans.

Swallowing, Malik rose answering with a smirk of his own. The flicker in his eyes was the only warning before the crashing of lips. Marik’s own flavor as well as his own danced across his tongue as it plunged deeper into the open crevice. Drinking him down.  All the while, his soft hands followed his tongue’s movements as silent partners. He returns the kiss eagerly... Marik’s hands sliding down his body to pull Malik in to him. Moaning against the kiss, Malik felt him caress his sides and then the two work hardened hands slid up over his wet shirt and onto his chest... pushing either side of it off. Nibbling lightly at his lower lip, Marik’s body heaved effortlessly, capable of moving him as if he were nothing. He turned so Malik was the one sitting... and his kissing slowly moved down his chin to soft neck and shoulders.

Moaning, Malik tilted his head back to give him better access. Caressing his muscles, his hands teased the nipples just within reach as his talented mouth nipped lightly at his ear. Marik shivered with every nibble of his lips... and then his head drops out of reach. His hands moving ahead of his chin. The lights flicker again and go out for a moment... and in that moment in darkness Malik can feel his hot lips wrap around his nipple firmly as he suckles the soft flesh. Powerful hands trace down his stomach and across the top of the equally soft slacks.... teasing the covered skin playfully with his fingertips.His gasp of pleasure was lost to the silence of the ride as his lips found  hardened tips.

Malik’s hands wrapped themselves in his hair of their own will... anchoring him... demanding him. He was so sensitized by his mouth that he almost missed the fingertips, but soon that soft brushing pulled him more into their own feeling. Ever nerve seemed to be alive and screaming for him. Reaching up his knee, Malik slowly slid back and forth along the exposed length gently. He could feel the smile of Marik’s lips as he moved to the other neglected pebble. Slowly his hands push the slacks downwards, following the legs until only  flesh remains. They continue up now, and as his hands reach his hips and he feels no underwear... he can feel a tremor of shivers rush through him. "Fuck that's hot..  "Marik whispered against his flesh, even as both hands slip inwards along his thighs. His fingertips softly and faintly brushed against the exposed shaft.

Biting his lip to keep the rising sound in, Malik’s moan escaped into the car anyway. His hips rose of their own violation, begging for the soft touch just beyond them. His rocking body encouraged Marik further. The hot air of the subway car is nothing compared to the hot breath as his kiss slowly teased the firm flesh. The air exploded from Malik’s lungs as his lips teased torturously. For several moments, his sobbing moans were his only breaths. Tossing from side to side, his light blond hair fell around him in a halo of disarray. His eyes closed tightly as his bottom rose from the seat into Marik’s thirsty mouth and for a moment he hung there as a bright star flashed behind his lids.

He hungrily devoured his morsel much as Malik did him. Licking and sucking not only his treat but the hidden treasure beneath. After a moment, sliding one long finger slowly in, followed soon by another as for forth; his lips wrapped around him comforting and soothing the ache Malik was not even aware he had. He could feel his swollen rod throb in harmony with the beauty before him as the lights flickered again. Malik’s whimpering was almost a whisper, but he managed to catch the soft, pleading. "Please....Ma..Marik...Please....." He knew what he was asking for and demanded it. Be damned about later for here.. and now he wanted Marik... NEEDed him.

Marik looked up from between his shaking legs, and then slowly leaned back; pulling him down onto himself. Quickly putting the leather jacket under him so Malik’s knees had some purchase, he made the final push both had been striving for.  Arching back, Malik moaned deep within his chest as he felt Marik moving through him. No that was not right. With him. Two souls dancing around each other in a perfect harmony. Before he lost his reason again, Malik leaned forward and kissed him again. This one was soft and sweet, holding all the promises of the world and beyond. But the darkness of tomorrow loomed just outside the light as it fast approached them, neither wanted to pass that threshold. Crashing together,  they tried to hang on to each other within their skins to become one body and soul. But with each breath, they returned once more to their lone existences. 

Malik’s breathing settled quickly. It did not stop his blush, however. Lifting his head from Marik’s shoulder where it was cradled gently, he risked a shy glance to his new lover. If he thought to find awkwardness or embarrassment, he was pleasantly pleased. The leer on Marik’s face saved his pride but the loving in the eyes saved his heart. “Hmm. Guess I should be riding the late train more often.”

Marik’s laughter reminded Malik of his position as a sore back complained the movement. Taking pity, Marik cared for his love in touch and tone. Even with their playtime and cleanup, their stop still was not reached. With nothing better, Malik curled on the seat with Marik and they traded stories of their lives. Friends, family, secrets, all flowed between the two. There was no censure. There was no need. They truly felt as one. With one last flicker of the lights as they kissed, the train pulled into the station. 

Stepping off before Malik, Marik watched a sobbing woman knee before a makeshift memorial at the end of the platform.  It was sad really. On this day last year, a mother and her infant had fallen on the tracks before the train. A young man had seen what happened and jumped in to help them.  He’d first tossed the crying infant up to another passenger, then he tried to heft the mother back up. He had not counted on her being drugged out of her mind at the time. But he managed to save them. At the cost of his own life. The mother had been tested and found to have Meth in her system at the time of the accident. It accounted for why they wound up on the tracks, but did not soothe the community’s pain at losing someone so kind and unselfish for such an act. The memorial had been allowed the family and strangers alike to show their gratitude and sorrow to the fallen hero. Shaking his head to rid the dark thoughts, Marik turned to his companion. “Can I walk you home?”

But only silence and empty air answered him. He looked around the station and no sign could he see of Malik.  **_Maybe he’d gone to the restroom to clean up a little better._ ** Deciding to wait for him, Marik returned to the stairs beside the memorial. When he got there, he could barely contain his rage. A pair of street thugs were harassing the poor woman from before. Her tears of sorrow mixed with the fresher ones of fear. But when her eyes met his, he could not wait any longer. Growling, he fell upon the two. Fists and knives danced in a fast paced blur. None seemed to have the upper hand and Marik was gaining more confidence in his chances. He took a quick glance over; his eyes met the lovely lavender from before again and he smiled. If his love was paler than before, he chopped it up to fear. If his love’s eyes dulled a bit in sorrow, it must have been because the ruin of a beautiful evening. He must say it hurt when his love turned those jeweled eyes from him.

**BANG!**

It sounded like a truck backfired nearby, but whatever it was scared the idiots away fast. Strange, it was really.  The woman had gone from crying to screaming for help. Why would she be screaming for help? He’d already taken care of the others. Feeling tired all of a sudden, he allowed the screaming woman to help him sit on the ground. His eyes landed on the lavender lakes he always seemed to drown in. But there was no smile on his lips, only a deep rooted sorrow bloomed. Trying to reach him, Marik frowned as his arm refused his commands. Uggg! The heat must have risen because his clothes were becoming stickier by the second. There were sirens now that he could hear beyond the stairs. But still his love didn’t move or say a word. Frustrated with how dry his eyes were getting and Malik’s treatment, he slowly blinked his eyes. 

When they opened again, the woman was sobbing again. This time a police officer was comforting her as medics seemed to be working on a figure not far away. **_Hmm. Must have been one of the thugs_ ** . Marik thought as he walked over to his silent love. This time, a soft smile greeted him. Kissing the top of his head, Marik growled lightly in his ear. “I’m sorry you had to see all that.”

“No. It’s ok. I’m just thankful you were here to help her.”

“Yeah, well. I usually don’t play the hero.”

Laughing, Malik wove his arm around Marik’s waist. “I can see that.” He leaned up and kissed his nose. “How about you walk me home. I have something VERY important to tell you.” Not one oblivious to subtle hints, Marik allowed himself to be steered away from the tragic scene behind him. No one saw the two figures disappear silently by the memorial. As the scene was cleaned up and the woman taken home, silence reigned on the platform once more. 

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I’M DEAD???!!!!”**

Well sort of. Now every year on that day, anyone unlucky enough to ride the final train feels a chill wind. Moans and cries echo throughout the train’s cars.  Most people agree they belong to the dead and their eternal pain for what happened. A rare few adamantly believe they are not painful screams and moans heard.  But everyone does agree on one point, they are the heroic souls of two young men that could do nothing more than help a woman in deadly need. Even if it cost them their own.


End file.
